At present, the reinforcement method that bonding a continuous fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) composite material on structural surfaces with a bonding agent (e.g., resin) is widely used as a new and effective structure reinforcement technique for civil traffic building. However, such a passive reinforcement method that merely bonding the continuous FRP composite material to the concrete surfaces has many drawbacks, for example, the bonding strength between FRP and the concrete surface is so limited that bond failure may occur easily; as a result, it is difficult to make full use of the high strength performance of the FRP sheets. In view of those drawbacks, the inventor thinks out an external bonding and reinforcing method with prestress which changes the passive way into an active way, i.e., pre-tension the FRP sheet, and then bond the FRP sheet to the concrete surface with bonding material for bearing force together. Thus, from the point of view of material, the high strength performance of the FRP sheet can be fully utilized; from the point of view of the structure, not only the structural strength is improved, but also the structural rigidity, the rupture strength, and the yield strength are improved effectively. In addition, the end anchoring processing is critical for the technique of external bonding and reinforcing with prestressed FRP sheet and has direct influence on the reinforcement effect of the technique. Up to now, though a lot of research and study on reinforcement structures with externally bonded prestressed FRP sheet have been made in China and foreign countries, the problem of end anchoring has not been solved yet. Owing to the fact that severe stress concentration will occur at the end of FRP sheet after being prestressed, high extra burden will be brought to the end if direct anchoring is used.